Open Up
by Bubbly Noelephant
Summary: Maka is a TFIOS fan. Alright, the whole world is a TFIOS fan. Her parents ignored her. She was a mistake from not using a condom. When she has to run for shelter in a nearby tattoo shop, meets an albino who has an eye for her, falls in love with him. What happens to her trust at a party. HE encouraged HER to go to? Will she start rebuilding her walls around herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! *Phew.* I feels so good to finally say that. I feel like I'm getting back on the Fanfiction horse. Not that and Fictioners should be on horses, I feel like that would end badly. Anyway... **

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER AND THE FAULT IN OUR STARS**

I just thinking as I sat on my college dorm bed. I was writing a Fanficxx for a fandom I was obsessed with called The Fault in Out Stars. It was a really good book. I think you guys would like it.

My name is Maka. Maka Albarn I am 20 years old. I have dirty blonde hair and green eyes. I would call myself average. Just average. In looks, personality, the whole package. I would say just average. Even my boobs. They wheren't huge, but, I also wasn't flat. I have enclosed myrself in The Fault in Our Stars fandom to shield myslef from our parents. I have parents that pretend I don't exist. Like I dissapointed them. Witch I probably did. I was waiting for my roomate to see who I'm stuck with for my final year of college. I hear talking from outside the door. I pretend to not care.

"-ust saying. Okay, bye." Someone says. Someone walks in, looks at me with a smile.

"Hi! Hi! Hi!" A little blonde girl says. She has big boobs like the taller girl next to her. The older girl just sighs and look at me.

"Hi, my name's Liz. And this little hyper here is my sister Patty." She says.

"Maka." I say simply. She smiles and nods. She turns back to her sister Patty. And says she has to leave. They both walk out leaving me alone with my laptop. I typed until my fingers where sore and even after that. I hear a knock on my door and go to answer it. I see a guy with a black suit and hair with three white stripes in them. He had golden eyes too. I rasied a brow at him through my black rimmed glasses. They where the nerdy kind as some people call them.

"Uh, hi. Is Liz here?" He asks. Looking at the map in his hand.

"No. She just left." I say simply. He nods and walks away as I close the door. Where there only crazies at this school now?

I typed for awhile. I felt like I should go explore a bit. So I put on my leather jacket and combat boots and walked out the door.

My hair was down so it got annoying in the winter wind. When I walked into a small little coffee shop called Deathbucks, I put my hair in it's usual floppy bun and got on line with everyone else. Someone was boasting on a table about their 'godlieness' or something. I when it was my turn to order the cashier smiled at me. He had blue hair. I could've sworn that he was the one on the table a few minutes ago.

"Uh, hi. Can I have a um, Peppermint Frappe please? No whipped cream." I ask. He nods and gets started on my drink. I waited listening to the music that was playing there. He came back with the drink I payed grabbed it and began to walk back to campus. Taking occasional sips of my drink as I walked. I came across an tattoo shop as it began to rain cold cold water. I slipped inside. Leaning against the wall. I closed my eyes and dropped my head onto the wall behind it.

"Can I help you miss?" SOmeone asked. I opened my eyes to see a tanned guy with red eyes with white hair standing in front of me. He was smirking at me with a row of shark teeth.

"No i'm good thanks." I say simply, looking outside.

"Shit.' I breathe. He just laughs.

"What are you so worried about miss badmouth?" He asks. I look at him taking another sip of my Deathbucks drink.

"I have to get back to my campus soon." I say. Taking off my glasses and wipeing them with my shirt and putting them back on.

'What campus? Mabie I go to the same one." He says.

"DWMC" I say.

"So do I. When the weather lightens up I'll give you a ride." He says.

"No, it's fine. You dont' have t-"

"It's uncool to let cute girls walk to their campus in shitty weather." He insist- WHAT A MINUTE? Did he just call me cute? I slightly blushed. He told me to take a seat in a cooshy chair. I picked up an artwork book from the table in front of it and began flipping trough it.

"See anything you like?" He asks. Leaning on the counter next to it. While he was leaning I see black ink peek through the collar of his shirt.

"Yeah. But nothing I would get." I say. It was true. I didn't like anything in it. Well, I did but, you people get the point.

"My name's Soul. By the way." He says. I look up at him.

"Maka." I say simply. He smirks at me as someone else walks through the door.

"Hi. Welcome to Death Ink. What can I get you?" Soul asks.

"Hi. I want a piercing." The girl says.

"Hey, Azusa! We got a peircing over here!" Souls shouts. Someone walks in and out with the woman into some halls. We where left in silence again. Me flipping through the book and Soul doing work on a computer. I hear a blood curtling scream from the halls that the woman walked into with I think Azusa.

"Don't worry about it. It's a tramp stamp." Soul says. Eyes never leaving his computer. I shrug and go back to looking at the book. When the weather clears up he leads me to a pumpkin orange motorcycle. I get on with him as we speed of to campus.

When we got there, he insisted on walking me to my dorm even though I said it wasn't necesarry. He insisted. When I got to my dorm room he was still standing there.

"Well? You can sort of go now. Thanks for the ride." I say. Digging out my key and unlocking the door. He just smirked and nodded. He lightly kissed me on the forhead and began to walk away. I blush a new shade of red as I walk to my bed. I bury my face in my pillow. I fall asleep there.

THE NEXT DAY

The next day I sat down in my class in the back like I usually did. Acspet someone sat next to me this time. I look over to see Soul there. He moves the hair away from my ear.

"Don't. Touch. My. Hair." I say. He backs away. Rasing his hands in defense.

'No need to get defensive. Just admiring you cartilage piercing." He says. Turning to his books and shit. I didn't see what was all that great about it. It was a silver circle. That's it. Okay. It had a LITTLE diamond. Little. It was at the center witch meant it was hanging at the shell of my ear. I sigh and fix my hair as the bell rang. The professor (Stien) walked in and began the lecture.

After the leacture was over, Soul followed me back to my dorm like a lost puppy. I turn around to face him. Hoisting my galaxy backpack higher on my one shoulder that was supporting it.

"Why are you following me?" I ask. Unlocking the door to my dorm. He walked in with me

"I thought we where friends." He says as I look under my bed. I dig out a protien bar and begin to nibble on it.

"I didn't know this. Look, just go eat with your other friends." I say. He shurgs his shoulders and sits on the end of my bed. I was sitting at the top against my white wall.

"I think i'll stay here." He says.

**REVIEW! I WILL NOT CONTINUE WITHOUT YOU GUYS! I HAVE TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR THE FAULT IN OUR STARS**

"I think i'll stay here." Soul says. Sitting at the foot of my bed while I sit at the top. I grab my laptop and begin typing my Fanficxx while nibbling on my Kashi bar. To be honest, they weren't the best tasting stuff in the world. But they wheren't terrible and made sure I didn't die of starvation. So, overall they where good. Soul's voice cuts me from my thoughts.

"Can I have one?" He asks. I sigh and reach under my bed again. I toss one to him and continue typing. He stares at me while I type on my laptop.

_'Augustus, we will be fine.' Hazel looks into his eyes. He smiles and leans into_

"Tell me about yourself." Soul says. Trowing out his wrapper. I close my laptop, annoyed that someone had bothered me. I sit cris crossed with and Okay?; black cloud shaped pillow in my lap.

"Well, my name is Maka. I'm 20. I like reading. My parents hate me." I say simply. He raises a brow and lowers it as he begins to speak.

"The name's Soul. I'm 20. I'll be 21 in two months. I work as a tattoo artist." He says. I nod and open my laptop back up and begin typing again.

'_her and makes eye contact. Not being able to move anymore due to being strapped down into his hospital bed.'_

"Your really cute. You know that?" He asks. I blush and continue typing. He takes my chin in his fingers and makes me look at him.

"Maka. I can tell your closed up and had built a bubble around yourself but, can you just please let me in? Please?" He asks. I was at a loss for words as he looks up at me. With those red eyes. I was starting to come to love. I mentally shook my head. No. I sigh.

"Uh, can I just think about it please?" I ask. He smirks at me. Showing his shark like teeth and beggining to walk away. Eventually leaving my dorm. My bang my head against the wall behind me and groan. I began typing again.

_'After Augustsus got out of the hospital, Hazel and him spent the whole day together. Afraid of what would come the next day. Or even if they would see each other the next day.'_

_ -Uploaded by Makachan _

TIME SKIP (A COUPLE HOURS LATER)

I closed my laptop after uploading another chapter on my TFIOS story. I decided to call it After Infinity. **(A/N THAT TITLE WAS NOT MY IDEA. MY FRIEND IS WORKING ON HER FIRST STORY AND GAVE ME THE IDEA.) **It was the longest story I had ever written. It had 35 chapters already. I relized I had to get to class and started off to Photography Class.

Now, your probably staring at your screen and asking-

_'But Maka, wouldn't you like fiction writing?'_

Well, my little angel faces, I do. But, I thought I'd try something new and I actually really liked Photography. But, I would never stop writing my Fanficxx. Not if you guys like them that much. I'm not that self centered. *cough* Abengegation. See? I read other books besides TFIOS. Just saying. When I got to class, I pulled out my camera and the teacher told up that we would be taking pictures of a natural setting. He took us all outside and I started walking towards a pond. It was really beautiful. It was lilly pads and vines going up trees. It just really nice. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turn around to see Soul. Smirking at me.

"Hey pretty face." I roll my eyes at his words. I just continue my work like he didn't say anything. I just watches me.

"Stop making googley eyes at one of my best students Rabbit!" The professor shouted. I blushed at the 'best students' thing. Soul shot up from his seat next to me.

"Yes sir." He walks away and into the building.

"Thanks Mr. Evans." I say. He jut smiles at me and walked over to the other students. After each student had at least 3 pictures we went inside. He gave us our assignment to fix up all of our pictures and have them in by Thursday. I run to my dorm to find Soul sitting by the door. I sigh and look down at him as he gets up. Following his eyes as he does so.

"Maka, I can't wait any longer for you. Either yes or no. Or I'm choosing for you." He says. I was bout to open my mouth to speak when he took the oppertunity and crashed his lip into mine. Holding me by the waist. My backpack dropping for my arm and being saved by his.

I was awstrucked. I didn't know what to do. So I just stood there. Blackness started to cloud my vision as we have been kissing for a long time. He finally let go of locking my lips to his as I looked at him. I sighed,

"Fine." I say. He throws his fist into the air.

"Yes!" He shouts. I roll my eyes and walk into my dorm and begin working on my Photo homework. I didn't realize that Soul was behind me as I dug out my Bamboo Tablet that I use for photoshopping. I upload my pictures and get to work. Soul standing behind me. After awhile I turned to look at him. Tablet pen pointing at him.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"What? Can't spend some quaility time with my new girlfriend?" He asks. I roll my eyes and get up from my chair. Putting the pen down.

"Fine. What do you wanna do?" I ask. He smirks and grabs my hand and takes me to his motorcycle.

"I only got on that last time because I was desperate. I'm not going on it voluntarily. Hell no." He laughs at what I say. Before I knew it he picked me up and put me in front of him my hands on the gas with his.

"Seriously?" I say. Looking up at him. Leaning against his neck.

"You would fall off the other way." He says simply. He speeds off the wherever he's taking me.

When we stop, he helps me off and I was shocked. We where at the famous lantern pond. Every week they release lanterns to honor those that we have lost. Soul pats the seat next to him. I sit there as he lets me lean on him. I literally just relized how warm he was.

'You know," He begins.

"I never really liked someone the way I like you." He says. I blush a little at his words. He starts stroking my hair as I lean in closer to him. I didn't even it was night time. It was getting closer to winter so it got darker quicker but yeah.

"Niether have I." I say. I shiver. Soul must have felt it because he took off his leather jacket and drapped it around me. I snuggle up closer to him. And before I knew it, I was out like a light.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR THE FAULT IN OUR STARS**

I woke up in my bed. I relized it was Friday and my birthday.

Yay.

I never celebrated my birthday because my parents never did. So I just plopped down onto my bed and started watching a bunch of disney movies.

A couple hours later while I watching Alice in Wonderland I heard my phone go off. I grab it and see it to be Soul.

"Hello?"

"How's my little honeypie?" He asks. All sweet like.

"What the hell Soul?" He just laughs.

"Why didn't you come to class today?" He asks.

"Cause." I really didn't feel like telling him.

"Somethings wrong. That's it I'm coming over there and you are going to tell me what's wrong." He demands. Before I could say anything he hung up. I just continue watching movies until I hear my door swing open.

"What's wrong and don't say nothing. Who hurt you? Who do I have to kill?" Soul says. He grabs my shoulders and makes me look at him. I sigh.

"Fine. It's my birthday." He looks at me like I've gone crazy. He starts playing with the floppy bun that I have in my hair.

"Oh, sorry. Uh, what do you want for your birthday?" He asks. Sitting on my bed and pulling me into his lap.

"I don't know. I've never got anything." He raises a brow at me. He starts playing with my necklace that I never ever took off. Ever since I was 2. Or was it 3? Maybe 1? I'm pretty sure it was 1.

"Then how did you get this?" He asks.

"My grandparents where the only ones who cared about me and they died a year after I was born." I say. Yup, I was 1. He turned the necklace around so he could see all the charms. It had a lot of charms. All gold. 24k gold. My grandparents where LOADED. They would do anything for me I remember that much. I started adding my own charms over the years.

"Okay, let's see what's on here." He took it in his hands.

"A cross with your birthday on the back, a cherry blossom, an infinity symbol, a birthstone, an Alice in Wonderland hat, an angel, a saphire star, a sythe, and a gold heart shaped locket. Damn. So many." Soul says. I blush and turn the necklace back around and turn to face him. He hoists me off his lap and puts me in my bed.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find a charm that was not on that necklace." I laugh at his words as he approaches the door.

"You suck at keeping secrets!" I shout as he closes the door. I hear him laugh though. I continue watching my disney movies as the Lion King came on.

_'Always remember who you are.'_

"Amen to that Rafiki."

SOULS POV

Alright, charms, charms, charms. Dammit, she has every single one that I had in mind already. I was walking around in jewelry store looking for charms for her necklace. Suddenly, I came across one that just might work. It was a Lilo and Stitch one. I had never met a teenager that did not miss that show. I sort of do too. It was a jeweled Stitch in the ugly ducklings scene. Then, next to that, there was a creepy looking moon that looked right up her alley, it was grinning sort of and was it dripping blood?

Yup, Maka needed it.

"Um, excuse me? Can I have the Lilo and Stitch one and the really creepy moon please?" The man nodded and handed them to me in two seperate velvet boxes. He typed something in on the cash register.

"That will be.. 2,330 dollars sir." He said. My grandpa was gonna kill me for this. I took out my grandad's debit card and handed it to him. He rung them up and I ran to my motorcycle and sped off to campus.

MAKAS POV

While I was watching Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs, there was a knock on my door and I knew it was Soul.

"It's open!" I shout. He walks in and sits on my bed.

"Hey Maka." He says. He kisses my forehead and I smile at him. He hold out one velvet box in each hand.

"Choose witch one you wanna open first." I grab the one in his left hand. I open the box to find the coolest moon I had ever seen. It was a cresent with a grinning smile that was dripping blood. I gasp.

"Wow, that is bizzare. I love it." I say. I put it back in the box and go for the other one. I open that to find a jeweled Lilo and Stitch in the ugly ducklings scene. I gasp and put my hands over my mouth.

"Oh my gods Soul. I love them. Thank you!" I say. I throw my arms around him. As he hugs me back. Once we let go, I unclasp my necklace and slip the charms on. I put it back on. He was smirking at me.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party that my friend was hosting." He says. He grabs my hand and starts rubbing my knuckles with the pad of his thumb.

"Uh, I don't know. I don't know if I can do it. I'm not the most social person in the world." He smirks and pulls me closer to him.

"Don't worry I'll be there. You don't have to talk to anyone." He says. He sarts playing with my lobe piercing on both sides. I sigh.

"Okay. I'll go." I say. He smiles at me and says he has to go.

"Love you." He says. Getting up from the couch.

"Love you too. Thanks for the charms." He smirks and leaves.

I can't beive I'm doing this.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanted to let you people know I now have a co-editor! That will be all. This is going to be a fluffy chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR THE FAULT IN OUR STARS**

_Previously on Open_ _Up_

_"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party that my friend was hosting." He says. He grabs my hand and starts rubbing my knuckles with the pad of his thumb._

_"Uh, I don't know. I don't know if I can do it. I'm not the most social person in the world." He smirks and pulls me closer to him._

_"Don't worry I'll be there. You don't have to talk to anyone." He says. He sarts playing with my lobe piercing on both sides. I sigh._

_"Okay. I'll go." I say. He smiles at me and says he has to go._

_"Love you." He says. Getting up from the couch._

_"Love you too. Thanks for the charms." He smirks and leaves._

_I can't beive I'm doing this._

"Okay. How about this?" I ask. Liz insisted that she help me find something to wear. I hold up a canary yellow skirt. Also a white tanktop. She just scoffed at me.

"Maka, I am saying this as a friend. You have no fashion sense. Let's see what you have in the back of your closet." She says. Going farther into my closet.

"Aha!" She comes out with a victorious smirk on her face. She was holding a loose black sweater that showed one of my shoulders, a black tanktop, and a black and red plaid skirt. Finally some black combat boots. She tosses them to me and pushed me into the bathroom.

"Maka, that is what your wearing. No if ands or buts." I sigh and begin to change. When I come out, Liz squeals like a little kid.

"No glasses." She says. I put in my contacts as Liz attacks me for makeup. When I'm done I look at myself in the mirror. I had makeup and my hair was up in pigtails.

"Who is this?" I ask. She smiles and walks behind me.

"You. You just never embraced it." She leads me out the door and we are off to the Guy Dorms. When we get there, There. Are. Drunk People. Everywhere.

"Liz, I can't do this I want to go back." I say as we walk past hammered people.

"Oh, Maka. Stop being such a pussy and have a good time." Liz says. She walks off to find her friends as I got to the only decent place in the house. I heard someone screaming on how he needed to keep the liquor flowing and how he needed to water it down. I walked into the only safehaven. The kitchen. When I walked in something struck me.

Soul.

Kissing.

Another.

Girl.

What the fuck? I just stood there. Watching. When Soul saw me standing there the woman let go of him.

"Maka. Please." I ignore him as I begin running outside. Tears streaming down my face. I ran back to my dorm and fell onto my bed. Quietly sobbing. Thank Gods for waterproof makeup. I quietly sobbed my self to sleep.

When I woke up the next day, Liz wasn't there. Good. I dig through her draws. Pushing through old condom wrappers and new ones. Guess we know who isn't a virgin. I finally found the makeup remover and whent to our bathroom. Good thing it was Saturday. I WAS NOT going anywhere today. Once I scrubbed everything off my face I put everything back the way it was supposed to be in Liz's drawer. I layed down on my bed. Arm over my eyes.

After a couple of hours I heard knocking on my door.

"Maka, it's me. Please let me in I need to talk to you." I ignored Soul's pleas. This went on for awhile. Until I heard a sigh and something slide down my door.

"I'm not leaving until you let me in Maka." He says. I mumble just so I can hear it.

"Then your gonna be there for a long time Soul." I end up falling asleep in sadness.

_I was floating through clouds. A large gold gate in front of me. I see two figures standing in front of me._

_"What the fuck?" I say. The womans head snapped up at me._

_"Maka! I raised your mother better than that. To use language around a little girl like that!" My grandmother shouted. Obviously dissapointed with her daughter. Or my mom._

_"What is it now Mami? Sorry about the cursing, I havn't been in one of these in awhile." I say. Whenever I was upset she would give me advice through my dreams._

_"I see you are troubled Maka." She says. I cross my arms over my chest._

_"What is this? A fortune telling booth at Coney Island?" I ask._

_"Way to ruin the mood Maka." She smiles. I laugh._

_"Anyway, what are your words of wisdom for me now?" I ask._

_"Well, I know about last night. How do you know that he was not forced upon?" She asked._

_"How do I know that he didn't do it out of his own free will?" I ask._

_"How about I show you the whole story?" She asks. She was about to show me what happened. When..._

I bolted awake in my bed.

"Dammit." I say to myself but Soul still hears.

"Dammit what Maka? Dammit that you won't forgive me?" He asks. I could practically smell his ego.

"Nothing I'm going back to sleep." I say. I hear him get up from outside. Finally, he gave up. Suddenly, I hear the knob turn and Soul bursting through the door paperclip in hand.

"HOW IN THE LIVING FREAKING HELL DID YOU GET IN MY ROOM? I LOCKED THE GODDAMN DOOR!" I shout. He just smirks at me.

"Paper clip. It was either that or bang the door down." He shrugs like that would be no big deal. I just roll my eyes at him. And turn over in my bed so that I'm facing the wall so I can't see him.

"Makapie, please talk to me." He begs. Sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Don't call me that." I say. He lies down next to me. He gently grabbed my waist and I slapped his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me." I growl. I turned around so I was facing him.

"Seriously?" I sounded like the girl from #SELFIE I had been around Liz too much. I took in the moment to look at Soul's features. All of witch where saddened. Like a piece of him was ripped away.

"Let me tell you the whole story. And then, if you still don't believe me or hate me, you can slap me as hard as you want." He says to me. I sigh and agree.

"I walked into the kitchen aty the party to wait for you. Because everyone was ither or both, drunk or high or both. Then, my ex Blair walks in, and starts kissing me. I tried to get her off me but she wouldn't move. Like her fat thighs. Then, you walked in. The end." He said getting off the bed. I grabbed his hand and he got the message and climbed back on the bed. **(A/N This is not 50 Shades of Grey (I don't own it) sorry to all you porno fans. Please jack off to another fanfic. PLEASE!)**

"Fine, I'll forgive you." I say. He smirks and crashes his lips into mine and started mouthing me. After he let go I was panting. He smirking at me. He took me into his embrace. I ended up falling asleep there. In his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR THE FAULT IN OUR STARS**

I woke up groggily. And suprisingly warm. I tried to get up to find warm strong arms wrapped around me. Slightly trembling. Then, begin shaking violently. I hear screams come from next to me, Soul was screaming like a banchee next to me. For all you non FANGIRLS out there you can skip the next sentance. Banhcee wasn't the right word, more like he was a fangirl fangirling over Augustus Waters. I begin shaking him after wiggling out of his grasp.

"Soul wake up!" I say. Shaking him violently. After awhile, I have had enough of this fucking shit and slapped him with everything I had.

"SOUL WAKE UP FOR THE LOVE OF THE FUCKING GODS!" I also love Percy Jackson. His eyes shot open at my yelling. He looks into my eyes and hugs me with out a word. His breathing uneven. He looks at the time. His eyes widen.

"Look, Maka. I gotta get to work. Love you. See you later." He says quickly. Giving me a peck on the head. I smile as he leaves. Once he left I grabbed my laptop. I turned on to my Fanficxx profile and saw it spammed with comments on my stories.

_'OMG PLEASE UPDATE!'_

_'Gah! I need my daily dose of fluff!'_

_'Please update!'_

_'OMGS when is the next chapter coming out?!'_

And a lot more like that. And a couple of chain letters. I began typing an update on my profile.

_'Hey guys. Sorry about the slow updating. I'm in my final year of collage and it's really time consuming. But, belieive me. I'm working on the next chapter of After Infinity. Also, my life has been turned upside down. I have a REAL boyfriend. Not a fictional one. I mean, I still have those. Serioulsy. I have also been an emotional wreck. So yeah. Biiiiiiiieeeeee.'_

I click post. Responses start filling my inbox almost as fast as I clicked post. I wasn't just a lonley girl in her bedroom writing stories in her room anymore. I had an audience now. People waiting for the next chapter. Waiting for what will happen next. I notice something black and shiny on the foot of my bed. I saw it to be Soul's phone.

"Fuck." I breathe. I walk out of the dorm and begin the trek to Death Ink.

When I get there and I walk into the door, the little bell chimes signaling someone walking through. I see Soul tattooing someone in the back. He barely notices me I sit in the big chair he had me sit in when we first met. He notices me while getting more paint onto his needle and says it's okay for me to some over.

"You forgot your phone at my room." I hand it to him. He smirks and nods. I was about to walk out when he stopped me.

"I'm almost done with this so how about you stay a little bit?" He asks. I nod and watch him inbed ink into the woman's rib muscles. It was some sort of a morphing butterfly. After he was done, he wrapped it in plastic wrap. The woman left and Soul turned to smirk at me. He looks down at his phone and then at me.

"Did you look on my phone?" He asks. Raising an eyebrow at me.

"I may or may not have." I say. He just laughs and hugs me.

"So, have you ever considered a tattoo?" He asks. I look at him.

"Not really. I never really gave it that much thought." I say honestly. Becuase I haven't.

'I'll do anything you want free of charge." He says. Handing me the book. I was about to go for it when he snached it away from me.

"I sort of wanna suprise you." He says. I sit in the tattoo chair.

"Whoa, whoa. Wh-oa. I never even agreed to one. Slow yourself Sharky." I say.

"Please? I'm board..." He groaned. I sighed and gave it thought. I had always wondered what it would be like to have one.

"Fine. But I want it by my shoulder blade in the shoulder thingy area." I say.

'I know where." He said.

I'll start drawing something up and we'll get started." He says. I nod and get into the tattoo chair. It only takes him about 20 minutes to draw something. He shows it to me and I gasp.

'Oh my gods I freaking love it." I say. He smirks and gets everything ready. Once the stencil is on my shoulder, he had the needle going.

"You sure about this?" He asks. Getting various colors in seperate little cups. I laugh a little at him.

"I take it you know what your doing. Right?" I ask. He just laughs and nods. He starts. It hurt like hell.

"How does it feel?' Soul asks. Grabbing my shoulder to make sure I don't move.

"Ow." I say. Simply. He laughs and continues. I chew on my necklace out of boardom. Something I did often.

"So? What would you want on a tattoo if you got to decide?" He asks. I let my necklace fall out of my mouth.

"Something wierd I guess. Something that nobody else would think of." I say. Moving my head to the other side. My head has been resting in my arms while I was in the chair for about 2 hours.

"I like that therory." He smirks and starts a new color. I could've sworn I saw baby blue.

"Can I tell you something?" I ask.

"Sure Princess, anything. Shoot." He says.

"I have a bellybutton piercing." I say. I could practically feel his smirk through his needle.

"Really? Never would've guessed." He says. Getting another color, pastel yellow.

"it was a dare. I never really wear it." I say. Playing with my necklace in my hands.

"How about I give you one? You remember how to put it in right?" He asks. I nod.

"I'll give you a blue jewel." He says. I nod again.

After about 6 hours he was done and I was able to stretch my legs. I gasp at the final product.

"Oh my.. gods. Soul this is.." I tear up and hug him. It was Alice with the Chesire cat. He was in his tree and all that Alice just met him.. blah blah blah. There was a quote under it. In black curly writing.

_'I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not all here myself..'_

"Thank you. I love it." I say. Hugging him. He hugs me back. When we break apart, he reaches under the counter and hands me a blue jewel. I smile and take out my wallet.

"It's fine. Free of charge." He smirks. I smile. He was just staring at me. Like he wanted me to do something.

"What?" I ask. He smirks.

"Put on the peircing." He says. Directing to the pirecing in my hand. I walk t bathroom and put it on. I come out to Soul smirking.

"I like it." Soul says. Looking at me.

"It was painful." I say simply. He just laughs. I could tell we would be together forever...

SOULS POV

I could tell she was going to be mine forever. As long as I had a say.

**DONESIES! Don't say that I rushed it. I have another story in mind that I might have a fanfic friend help me with. Review...**


End file.
